Hoenn: A Nuzlocke between Siblings
by ShowdownDewott
Summary: What happens when two siblings, separated by a divorce, come together in Hoenn? You get one hell of an adventure!


Hey guys SD here with the first chapter of Hoenn: A Nuzlocke Between Siblings. This will not be based on ORAS but will follow the story closely, leading to inevitable battle vs May and Brendan at the end of the main story. Anyways me and my sis had debated what starters we wanted and we chose are personal faves, you guys know my fave by now thanks to Ozzy but my sis is another story. Anyways here is the disclaimer. Also Ash Ketchum's Hoenn Adventures will be altered slightly considered this will follow anime logic too.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything except Ozzy, everything else is owned by Game Freak or my sister.

 _Chapter 1: Sibling Unification! Kanto meets Unova!_

 _Humilau City, Unova_

It was finally the day for Joey to leave the calm northeast tropical city of Humilau, his hometown for 12 years after his father divorced his mom and took his sister to Kanto. Things were rough in those 12 years including the rise and fall of Team Plasma if it wasn't for Marlon protecting them during the Kyurem event. Marlon was also Joey's mentor to training Pokemon, specifically water types. Joey had also received an egg from Marlon before his 16th birthday and gave him a Dive Ball to use for the Pokemon when it hatched.

"Do you have everything packed for your travels?" asked Joey's mother as she ruffled through his bag in a last minute check with the family pet, a Granbull named Cinnamon who chowed down on her meal. "Yes Mom, I packed up the essentials and I have the egg incase it hatches" said Joey as he adjusted his glasses. "Well are you sure you know what you want?" asked his mom as Joey dug into breakfast. Suddenly the egg began glowing, gaining quite a few stares from outside as an Oshawott with a black centered scalchop and abnormally big ears hatched from the egg. "This little guy is so cute!" said Joey`s mom as the Oshawott took in it`s surroundings before happily shouting "Oshawott!". "Ok little guy, would you like to be called Ozzy?" asked Joey, which got a nod from the odd Otter Pokemon.

 _Saffron City, Kanto_

It was also time for Rhiannon, Joey's sister, to begin her journey in Hoenn and leave the ranch she grew up on outside of the bustling metropolis with her father on the homestead for the past 12 years, often raising many kinds of Pokemon. Rhiannon, however was into Fire Types, specifically fast Fire Types like her dad's Rapidash, Inferno. "Here's your Egg and a Friend Ball to keep whatever hatches safe" said her father, his egomaniac grin was hard to ignore as he smiled for his little girl as she was about to leave until sudden cracking was heard, she quickly looked at the egg, it was hatching! Soon a familiar Lizard Pokemon emerged, The Charmander weirdly had black skin with a blue underbelly, like Mega Charizard X. "Charmander!" the Lizard Pokemon said with excitement.

"Well aren't you a cutie!" said Rhi as she scratched the Charmander's chin,which got a nice and long "Chaaaaarrrrrr…" out of him. "How about Taco for a name?" Asked Rhi, which got a decent growl from her new partner

Soon Rhi was on the road to Vermilion City to get a plane to Petalburg City. She had dreams of becoming the ultimate Fire Type trainer. Meanwhile Joey was in his way to Undella Townto catch the next ferry to Lilycove City, his goal in mind was to take after Wallace, Hoenn's current champion. Ozzy and Taco were both getting used to where they were on thier trainers, Ozzy preferred riding via inside Joey's shirt at the collar, while Taco rode in Rhi's arms.

Soon both of them were bound for Hoenn, an unsure future ahead of them. Many trials were ahead of them, some easy, others difficult. Whatever the situation though, these two siblings will achieve greatness! However, in order to hit the top…

 _ **A few sacrifices must be made!**_

 _And that concludes Part 1 for this ambiguous opportunity. So Joe and Rhi have begun their journey to Hoenn. Challenges await them, including a certain Raven haired boy and his Pikachu…_

 _This is the GM of XWWF saying this_

 _Read!_

 _Review!_

 _Reimagine!_

 _See you all soon folks!_

 _And yes there are call backs to the games_


End file.
